Just A Dream
by RedIsTheNewBlack04
Summary: Piper Di Angelo is normal girl, going to a normal school, in a normal world, with a not-so-normal best friend Leo Valdez. She's bullied everyday by Jason Grace... his not-very-kind cousin brother. But when she meets Hazel, a transfer student from New Orleans, her life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Piper

_" __I came in like a wrecking ba- _" That was seriously getting annoying, my alarm tune. I turned it off still half asleep. I threw my blankets aside and got up from the bed and walked straight into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and my hair looked like a bids nest. When I was between a peaceful hot shower, I could hear my mom screaming at the top of her voice from downstairs, "PIPER! YOU'RE GETTING LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Normally, that would have freaked anyone out. But when you're used to it… nah.

I walked downstairs, wearing my favourite Death-to-Barbie t-shirt (yes, even if it was a hand-me-down from my cousin Thalia), plain old jeans and my sneakers. For some reason my mom hated that shirt, so when she saw me, she just let out a deep sigh and said, "I just don't get that shirt, Pipes." "You don't have to get it mom," I said, "and please don't call me Pipes, it's annoying." "Teenagers," my mom shrugged. What do people have against teens? "I don't want breakfast mom, I'm not that hungry today," I said. That wasn't true though. I was just a little… no maybe a lot concerned of my weight, so I planned on skipping breakfast. "Oh no honey, you need energy," my mom said. What do I need energy for? Being bullied for the rest of the day? I said, "No mom, I'm already late. By the way, where's Nico?" Nico was my step-brother. You see, my mom, Hannah Di Angelo (McLean), divorced my dad, Tristan McLean (yes, the famous actor), because he had no time for family and her. Later she married my current dad, James Di Angelo, who divorced his wife, Maria Di Angelo, because she went all crazy and started beating up her own son. His only son was Nico Di Angelo and so now, he is my (quite annoying) eleven year old step-brother. "Oh he's already left for school, love," my mom said. "Okay mom, bye. Gotta go now," I placed a kiss on her cheek, grabbed my backpack and left for school, the world's worst and most depressing school ever.

I walked toward my locker, trying to look at the ground, letting my hair cover my face as much as possible so that nobody sees me. "Hey Pipes!" Okay, that's it. My desperate try to not get noticed failed. Why is that when you want to get noticed, nobody notices you, and when you don't, everybody just magically does? I slowly looked up to see who came up to bully me or embarrass me and make me the joke of the day. It was Leo. Thank Gods my best friend. Leo was the only actual friend I had in this wretched school. He stood beside me no matter what happened. I f I was the Joke of the Day, he would be my sidekick. Gods… I loved him so much (friendly). "Hey love," he said. I hugged him so tight that a person who wasn't used to my hugs would have died, "Oh my Gods Leo. I thought it was Jason or Ryan or somebody." "Oh my Gods, love don't get scared okay. I'm here for you till the end. Swear. I won't let those idiots even lay a finger on you," he said. That's my Leo, always protective. I thank whoever was involved in the meeting of me and Leo. Leo teasingly asked me, "What's your first period, PDA?" "Leo Valdez! Stop calling me PDA. You know how much I hate my initials," I said, "and my fist period is Science." "Okay _Percy_, I won't call you PDA. See ya at Math," he said. Now "Percy," that made me blush. I have had a crush on Percy Jackson for as long as I can remember. Gosh, if only he knew. Piper Jackson… sounds good doesn't it? "See ya Valdez!" I walked toward Science. 's class with Percy *sigh* and, unfortunate for me, Jason as well. My day is about to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo

"See ya Valdez!" she said. She turned around walking away, blushing. I hated Percy, but I made a promise to myself that I would do anything, even if it meant sacrificing my life, to keep her happy and never make let her be or even feel alone.

I didn't understand how an awesome girl like Piper could like Percy, the most horrid human being on earth. It's not like he cares for her or anything. He is so selfish and so self-centered! If only Piper knew… and he even has a girlfriend, Annabeth. I don't know how she goes through every day with him without losing her temper. Ever since Pipes heard that both of them weren't "actually" dating anymore, her hopes have been up. Percy doesn't even look at her side, not even a glance. Or maybe I just don't like him because I like her… she can never know.

I went straight to History… I never quite understood the use of history so I took a piece of paper and started preparing a small note to Piper which I'll _obviously _never give her.

_"__Dear Piper,_

_I'm going to smile and make you think I'm happy,_

_I'm going to laugh so you don't see me cry,_

_I'm going to let you go your way, even if it kills me,_

**_I'm going to smile._**"

I have never been happy in my life, and Piper doesn't know that. I was the sun and happiness was the tail of a comet. I have never really seen nor felt happiness in my life. To her, I'm always the happy guy trying to make her smile. But she doesn't know how much it hurts to say Percy's name to make you happy and how it hurts even more when you blush for it. For a moment, I considered giving the letter to her. But then I realized how stupid and idiotic that would seem. I'll always be stuck in the friend zone.

"Mr. Valdez, may I ask what you are doing?" asked my history teacher.

"Sorry sir. I just zoned out. Didn't mean to and won't again."

"Well, Valdez, you are always allowed to zone out, but only out of my class."

"I'm sorry sir," I said a little before the second bell rang. You have no idea how glad I was walking out of that class. Why? It was Math. I get to meet Pipes!

"Hey Pipes!" I said as I walked to her. I was astonished that she didn't complain about me calling her 'Pipes'. She seemed too consumed in something, reading a piece of paper in her locker. I peered in to look at what she was reading. It was a small piece of paper, torn from the corner of a notebook, with a far too familiar handwriting. I swear I have seen that handwriting somewhere... it looked almost like… wait a second… that's the note I wrote for Pipes during History… oh my Gods.

At that moment I knew one thing for sure. I. Was. Screwed.

Piper

I read the note in silence as Leo walked towards me. He seemed happy… or he was just _pretending _to. "Hey Pipes!" he said. I hated that and I knew he did that just to irritate me. But I wasn't in any mood of arguing. He peered over suspiciously at what I was reading and I could feel him backing away from me as if he committed some crime.

"What's this?" I asked, quite demandingly than ever before.

"Umm looks like a letter. Did Percy give you that?" he said, teasingly. But I didn't have the time to blush.

"Don't toy around Valdez. You know what this is. After all I have told you… my feelings, my secrets, you keep away this from me? So you have just been acting happy so that _I _of all people could be happy?"

"Love, listen it's just that…"

"Forget it. Let's talk during lunch. I'm so not going to let you walk away with this."

"Okay… sorry"

"Ba…" I bit back a curse, "sorry… love, don't be sorry okay? I'm really worried about you. You're my best friend and I can't stand to know that you have feeling like this that you never share. Just drop it… we'll talk during lunch. Let's go to Math… we're late."

"Okay..."

Do you think he noticed? I hope he didn't…

(A/N): Sorry if it's pretty lame… any suggestions or comments? I'm dying to know how it is… again, I apologize if I am the shittiest writer ever…

~Ritnb :)xx


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Sorry for the late update people! I was pretty busy this week.

~Ritnib :)xx

Chapter 3

Piper

I am sick and tired of Percy. He's just like Jason. At least, _just_ became like him. He isn't like this all the time. It's only when Jason is around.

So here's the thing… Percy is one of those crushes that I take months or even years to get over. Sometimes I feel like I still like him, sometimes I don't. Today morning was one of those sometimes when I still had hope he'd like me back. But now? Nah. I hope I can at least get over him this time.

I tried as much as possible to hide my back-blue bruise around my finger and tried to walk as normal as possible despite my aching knees.

First period was Science with Percy and Jason. Mr. Enrick didn't show up to class, so I assumed he was on leave. I walked in. I could feel Jason and Percy's eyes following me as I reach my table. I usually sit alone because, you know, I'm the 'unpopular' kid in the room.

My bench wasn't properly arranged, so I tried putting it back to its original place, keeping both my hands at either side of the table and lifting it. When I put it back to the ground, another table came at a great force sandwiching my middle finger between my table and the other table. Guess who did it? Jason Grace, my most annoying and cruel cousin brother. He was a year elder to me, yet a grade below for his age. If he wasn't so cruel, I would have had a crush on him. He had blond hair that shined under the sun, his sparkling blue eyes… wait what am I doing?! I _cannot _stand here and admire how handsome he is! He's a horrid human being!

I walked past Percy, my hand still paining from the table-sandwiching. What happened next was a classic I should have seen coming. I was so consumed thinking about my pain in my finger that I didn't notice Percy's leg, ready to trip me. I tripped, fell really badly, and heard everybody around me laughing, nobody coming to help me, pretty much something that happened every day. I felt like crying, but had to hold it all in for the sake of small string of dignity I had left. Or maybe that was gone too…

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice asking me a question. Gods, math and I weren't exactly friends.

"Miss Di Angelo," she said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Can you please explain to me what I just taught?"

That is such a classic dialogue, "Um… I'm sorry ma'am I don't know." I could feel everybody trying so hard not to laugh. I looked down at Leo. He was still depressed. I wish Ethan (a guy from Leo's History class this morning) hadn't given me that note. He said he found it lying under Leo's desk.

"You can stay back home if you're going to daydream like this."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Everybody hates me. Now I was starting to think even Leo does. Nobody understands me.

Although I told Leo I'll talk to him at lunch, I didn't. I just wanted to be alone. He didn't seem much upset about not sitting with me. He sat somewhere I couldn't see him. Congratulations to him on making me even depressed.

I usually walk home with Leo and Nico would come on his own with his friends. Even _he _was popular. But today I decided to walk with Nico. His friends didn't tag along for some reason.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked.

"Oh please, Piper. Don't act like you care," Nico said. Okay that was harsh.

"Fine then. You should have just told me you didn't want to walk with me. You could've saved these harsh words for another day."

"You know what Piper? You wanna know what my friends didn't come along? That's because you're pathetic. Everybody hates you, okay? Don't try to fit in. You never will. I have always wanted a sister, Piper. When our parents got married and found out you were going to be my sister, I was so happy. But _noo _you hated having me around. You left me no choice but to hate you. You only come to me when you're lonely. Guess what? I'm sick and tired of that. I hate you, Piper. I just do."

He ran along the road that lead to our house leaving me alone. Even my own _brother _hates me. Great, just great. I just collapsed then and there on the pedestrian walk, my eyes brimming with tears.

I cried and cried and cried. I didn't care if I was getting late for my dance class. Who cares? Everybody hates me there too. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Leo and looked up ready to jump up and hug him. I couldn't quite see who that was through my tears, but when they cleared, I realized it wasn't Leo.

It was Percy Jackson, my enemy's horrid sidekick.

(A/N): Hey guys! I saw all the reviews and thank you so much! I'm happy you like the story ;) And btw, I also got this question of whether this is a Liper or Jasper story. It's neither actually :)

~Ritnib :)xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy

I looked down at her. She looked pathetic, her tears spreading the black mascara she wore today. I have never seen Piper cry, no matter how much we bully her. She doesn't deserve it, but I have no choice.

She looked at me, smiling. But later when her tears cleared off, the smile turned into an I-can't-believe-you're-standing-here-in-front-of-me-and-you-can't-because-you're-so-pathetic kind of look.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't even stand here! I don't even want to look at you!"

I have never _ever _seen her scream, let alone this much.

"What are you screaming at me for?! I just-"

"SHUT UP!"

She started walking away from me. I looked around to make sure Jason wasn't anywhere around. I'm scared of that kid. Like, really.

"Piper, if you would just fucking listen to me!" That stopped her.

"What do you wanna say? Just because I'm crying and all I'm going to forget the fact that you hurt me? Don't even think about it. You're pathetic. I don't give a damn about you. Now leave!"

She wiped her tears, turned around and started walking. She was still limping from the tripping incident I _really _regret. Not because she's crying, because I had no choice.

Piper

I wiped my tears and furiously walked away. At that moment I didn't know whether I was angry at Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo or simply myself. I just kept walking and walking when I spotted something strange. On my left hand side was this pretty big house painted in green and yellow, my favorite combination. I had never noticed that house. It was pretty bright for anyone to notice it, but I _never _did. Not once. There stood a girl on the porch. She looked about my age, 16, dark brown hair, golden eyes and dark skin. She looked really pretty and immediately I felt jealous and angry. She looked up at me and smiled. A smile like hers, I couldn't resist giving back. Maybe she wasn't those hey-I'm-pretty-and-I'm-popular-so-I-freaking-rule kinda girl. I walked up to her. My mom would probably kill me if she knew I was talking to a stranger, but I don't care. Something told me that she seemed like the only person other than Leo who would actually like to be with me.

"Hi," she said with a big grin on her face.

"Uh, hey," I said.

"I'm Hazel Levesque."

"Um wouldn't your mum scold you for telling your name to a person you just saw?"

"Nah! Besides, you don't seem like a kidnapper or murderer to me!" The enthusiasm in her voice made me feel like I had no problems in life, like I was just another normal teenager with a good life. I smiled at her, a real smile which I never thought I could give.

"You haven't told me your name yet," she said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Piper Di Angelo."

"McLean."

"What?!" I asked, really surprised.

"You used to be a Piper McLean before parents got divorced right?"

"How do you know all this? Have you been stalking me?"

"No, everybody in the neighborhood knows that your former dad was Tristan McLean. So, my mom knows, she told me and now I know. We just shifted. I'm a transfer student from New Orleans. Not to your school though."

"Damn, I wish you came to my school."

"Me too. I guess Percy tried saying something before you screamed at him to go away. Aren't you even a bit curious to know what it was?"

"How do you know about Percy?" Where does this girl come to know things?

"I don't know, probably because I heard you saying his name?"

"But… okay." It was no way possible she could've heard me from here, but I decided not to ask. She was creepy, but cool.

I looked down at my watch and realized I was _waaaay _late.

"Hey, sorry Hazel, but I'm pretty late. My mum would screw me. See ya later sometime?"

"Oh you'll always see me. When you need me, I'll be there. Promise," she said smiling. I smiled back at her and started toward my home. 'When you need me, I'll be there'. Those words kept ringing in my ear till my mum screamed at me when I came home late.

"PIPER DI ANGELO! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK YOU"RE LATE!"

Okay… here comes the part of my life where everything's 'Why? Because I say so'.

(A/N): Hey guys, I am truly sorry for this _really _late update. I've been busy with all these studies and didn't find time to write. And one big shout out to Book Nerd Extraordinaire, without whose advice, I wouldn't have been able to write a chapter I'm actually pretty happy with. Also, I'm really sorry, but I'm putting this story on hold for a little while. I'll be updating the next chapter in a couple of days, or maybe even weeks 'cause I have my exams coming up. So, please don't be angry with me or anything for not updating quickly. Oh, and I also changed the name of this story to Just a Dream bcause it makes more sense… sorry readers :( Once again, I truly am sorry. Also feel free to give in your suggestions or comments on this chapter :)

~Ritnib :)xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Piper

**(Bold is Piper's talkbacks in her head)**

**Here it goes**

"PIPER MCLEAN! YOU DO NOT COME LATE IN MY HOUSE!"

**My mom probably holds a record for saying this statement the most number of times.**

"Mom I'm sorry. It's just that Nico-"

"Oh don't you blame this on Nico, young lady. He came back home ten minutes before you came."

**Yeah, if only you would listen to what I was about to say.**

"Mom. If you would just _listen-_"

"Ha! You do the listening here darlin', not me. I know you remember we had a deal that if you came late thrice in a week, you're grounded for the next three days. No going outside, nobody pays you a visit and _no TV_."

**Right, like I actually go outside. I stay in my room for like half my life. And nobody comes to see me except Leo, who would understand this whole situation of not-seeing-me-for-three-days-other-than-when-we-are-in-school. This happens almost every two weeks. No big deal actually. And my mum doesn't know this, but I ****_hate _****TV.**

"Go to your room NOW!"

**You mean where my computer, my phone and my iPod is? Oh sure!**

"Oh, and also I would like to take away your phone and your computer. I don't want you talking with _anybody_. That includes Leo."

**What the-**

"Wait, no! This wasn't part of the deal mum! This is not fair! Why shouldn't I keep contact with Leo?! _Why_!"

"Why? 'Cause I say so, lady. Now stop with this silly tantrum and give me your phone and laptop now."

**I JUST WANNA SCREAM RIGHT AT HER FACE! Did I mention that even my life after school isn't any better?**

I handed her my phone, and went upstairs to my bedroom to get my computer. Naturally skipping every other step, I was careful not to stomp my way up. My mom would go all crazy with anger of I did.

I picked my computer up and started going down the stairs, skipping every step and jumping the last four. My mum gets a mini heart attack when I do that, but I do it anyway.

I gave her my laptop.

"I hope you know you're not going to go to your dance class today as a punishment."

**Yeah, like I actually wanna go.**

"But mum…" I said, fake-disappointed.

"Not buts, Piper. Go up to your bedroom, now. I will call you down for dinner lately. And remember, if you escape out of your window, I will bolt your windows if I have to."

**Harsh.**

"I won't mum."

I went upstairs. I thanked the Gods for not letting my mum take away my iPod. Music is the only one that's there for me when nobody else is. I locked my door, changed into a black tank top with florescent green shorts. My mum thinks I wear this every day, but I actually don't. I guess all mums like using hyperboles _waaaay _too much.

I put my iPod on shuffle, just to skip to the songs I really like. I stopped at "Little Things" by One Direction. I wasn't quite a "Directioner" but I really loved their music, this song being my favorite.

It was so true that it made me cry every time it came to Niall Horan's part. Which girl in the world doesn't wanna be loved?

As the tears ran down my face, I started thinking about my talk with Hazel. She was really creepy, yet might be fun to talk to. I wanted to call her so bad but then 1) I didn't have her number, and 2) even if I did, I don't have my phone.

I heard a pretty loud knock on my door. I immediately pulled my earphones out, unlocked my door to face my mother.

"There was this girl named Hazel at the door," she said, "wanted to meet you, apparently. I told her you were grounded and she quietly went away. I like her. Make sure she's your friend till the end."

She shut the door and walked away before I could even open my mouth to respond. I locked the door and sat on my bed. 'When you need me I'll be there'. I heard those words crystal clear, like she was there saying it to me.

Bah! Coincidence.

I put my earphones on. 'Summertime of Our Lives' by Cody Simpson was now playing. I didn't know I had that song, probably because I skipped it all the time.

Suddenly I heard this shuffling sound, like a window was opening. I freaked out and ran toward my closet which had enough space for me to sit in as I didn't have many clothes.

I developed this silly habit of hiding in my closet when I was scared when I was a little kid. My dad (Tristan McLean) was the one who'd usually calm me down and put me back to sleep. That made me realize how much I missed him.

The shuffling sound was gone.

"Piper?" a voice said.

I peeked through the door to see Hazel, wearing a blue top and jeans, standing in my bedroom. I pulled my earphones out and opened the closet making her jump.

"What I the name of Olympus were you doing in there?" she asked.

"I should be asking that to you! Only changing the 'there' into 'here'!" I whispered a scream.

"Why are we whispering?"

"'Cause we're both dead if my mum knew you were in here. And how in the world did you get in?"

"Found your dad's ladder. Climbed up. No biggie." How'd she know it was my dad's?

"That's it. My mum's gonna bolt my windows."

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"Nothing Hazel. Nothing at all."

I love this girl! Went away quietly? She freakin' climbed a ladder to get in here! My mum's right. She _has to _stay with me till the end.

(A/N): Yippie! Update! Sorry for the long wait people. Busy busy busy all the time. But I updated, even though I have my PSA tomorrow. I really am jobless Book Nerd Extraordinaire. Hey um, reviews maybe? I really wanna know what you guys think. Thanks!

~Ritnb :)xx


	6. Chapter 6

Update! Yay! Hope it's good. I'm starting to think my story sucks. Like, really.

~Ritnb

**Leo**

Why hasn't she called me yet? I'm pretty sure her mom said she'll call me, that she'll inform Pipes I came.

But she hasn't. Probably she's still angry with me. But I don't know what I did wrong! wrote a note. She can't _possibly _be angry at me.

Or maybe she isn't angry with me at all.

**Piper**

Knock-knock.

I'm dead. My mum just knocked the door, and if she finds out Hazel sneaked into my room, she'll bolt my windows.

"Hazzy, quick hide!" I pointed towards my closet.

She quietly moved towards it and quickly hid.

Knock-knock.

"Coming!"

I opened the door to face my mum, who surprisingly had my phone in her hand.

"Here," she said, giving my precious back to me, "call Leo and talk to him. He's worried about you."

He's worried about me?

"Okay mum, I'll call him."

"Okay." She left, leaving my phone with me (what?).

Hazel came out of the closet.

"Ahem. Who's this Leo?" She said, teasingly.

"He's my best friend," I said, looking down blushing. Whoa wait, what? Why should I be _blushing_? He's my best friend and I have never thought of him in _that _way.

"Why are you blushing then?"

"Stop it Hazel!" I said playfully pushing her away, "I don't _like _him, okay?"

"Okay," she said, laughing.

"Okay."

"Oh my Gods stop flirting with me, Pipes. Really!"

"Ah! I love 'The Fault In Our Stars too'! I didn't make me cry like everybody else, but it was dead hilarious."  
>"I know right!? But let's not talk about that."<p>

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I kinda recall you calling me 'Hazzy'? When did you make that?"

"Dunno. Just felt like it."

"Then I'll call you Pippy, I suppose?"

"Pippy?! Ah Gods you're really bad at names. Don't call me Pippy or Pipes. _Ever_."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you something else but I'll think of the name later. First call Leo!"

"Oh yeah, right. Forgot."

I speed dialed '4' and put the phone to my ear. Now don't ask me why '4'. Long story, like _really _long.

"Piper?"

"Leo?"

"Oh no it's his neighbor. Leo threw his phone here 'cause he thought it was fun," Leo said, his statement dipped and deep fried in sarcasm.

"Oh, I'll just keep the phone then."

"I would like to see you try."

"Okay, okay. Just came by and since you weren't picking I assumed you were grounded, as usual." He talked like nothing ever happened at school today.

"You came by?"

"Yeah, about half hour ago. Why?"

"But… never mind."

Didn't Hazel come by? Probably he left without knocking the door.

"Um is there something you wanna tell me Piper?"

"Yeah, I kinda saw Per-" I giggled. Hazel here was constantly trying to make me laugh, making silly faces, something Leo would normally do. At the thought of that, smile on my face disappeared. Why? I have no idea.

"Piper? What's wrong? Who's there with you?"

"Oh, just a girl named Hazel. Moved here recently from New Orleans. She's trying to make me laugh like you do."

"Oh," he sounded a bit sad for some reason, "okay. You were saying something about Percy, I assume?"

"Yeah, Percy he, I don't know, tried _talking _to me."

**Leo**

"But… never mind."

One thing, Piper never says words like 'never mind', 'nothing' and 'nothing to talk about' to me. She tells me everything. At least that's what I assume.

"Um is there something you wanna tell me Piper?"

"Yeah," see that? I told you. She never says 'no I have absolutely nothing to talk about'. That's my BFF and I know her

"I kinda saw Per-"

She let out a weird giggle, like somebody tried tickling her. But it sounded cute to some level. Don't tell her that, she'd freak out.

"Piper? What's wrong? Who's there with you?"

"Oh, just a girl named Hazel. Moved here recently from New Orleans. She's trying to make me laugh like you do."

_'__Like you do'_.

"Oh," I kinda felt jealous and sad. Jealous at the fact that she was hanging out with someone other than me when she was _grounded _and sad for… I have no idea, "okay. You were saying something about Percy, I assume?"

"Yeah, Percy he, I don't know, tried _talking _to me."

"_Percy_? Tried talking to you? How?"

"Well, you know, Nico made me cry and-"

I cut her off, "Nico? He made you cry?"

"Yeah, said something. I'll tell you later. So, about Percy. He kinda tried saying something to me when I was crying and all. I just didn't let him speak. He looked all guilty and apologetic, but I didn't care. That's when I met Hazel."

"Whoa, pause. You're inside your room, with a girl you met four hours ago, that too when you're grounded, if that wasn't bad enough!"

"Bad enough? _Bad enough_? What do you mean bad enough? Just because you're jealous of her doesn't-"

"So? What's wrong in being jealous? You'd spend your time with a girl you barely know when you're grounded, but you won't bother to even call me up? I don't see what's so wrong in being jealous!"

"You didn't climb up the ladder to sneak in to meet me! You didn't knock my door to talk to me! _She _did, Leo. Not you. You didn't even come to meet me during lunch at school!"

"I'm not the one pushing you away okay? It's you! Gods, Piper, you just don't understand anything!"

I put the phone down, screaming my last word. My mom raced up to my room.

"Leo, you okay?"

"Yes, mom. I just stubbed my toe. No biggie."

"Okay, love."

She closed my door and I heard her footsteps run down. I shouldn't have screamed at her.

She wasn't angry at me then, but now she is.

(A/N): Hey guys, sorry this chapter was lame. I'm just distracted these days and don't know what to write and what not to. If you want to leave any suggestions or anything you really want happening in this story, don't be afraid to leave your reviews. They really help.

~Ritnb :)xx


End file.
